Fistful Of Diamonds
by Whisper in Blindness
Summary: Bella is the princess of Volturi. What happens,when the Cullen s go to Volterra to ask for help?And who is Bella going to fall in love with?Edward or Jasper?And is it possible that she is hiding secrets from everybody?But you know that nobody can escape his past,right? Rated T for now. Please R&R. :D On Hold for now. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you'll like this chapter. Please review because your opinion means the world to me.**

**BPOV**

"Hello Daddy."I said storming through the door of the throne room. My father looked at me with a smile and crooked his index finger, indicating that I should go next to him then looked at the seven vampires standing in front of his and my uncles` thrones. The vampires had turned their heads towards me and were now looking at me with confused expressions. I grinned widely at them and started walking towards my father. Of course, I knew who they were-The Cullen's. The biggest clan of vampires after ours, the clan of the boy, who can read minds, the clan of the girl, who can see the future, the clan of my father`s so called friend-Carlisle and the clan with ,what I`ve heard and now saw for myself, the hottest boys. Especially the boy with the golden curls...mmm...Bella likey. They moved away so that I could pass.I smirked and climbed up the few steps leading to my father`s throne. I leaned down slowly and gently kissed his cheek, we both chuckled lowly when we heard the surprised gasps of the Cullen's. I raised slowly and turned around to look at them. I stood next to my father`s throne, my right hand casually placed on his shoulder. I smiled lazily and looked down at my father."I hope I`m not too late, Father."He patted my hand and shook his head no. I looked at the Cullen's again and internally laughed at their lost expressions. The vampire, who I assumed was Carlisle, stepped forward and shook his head lightly. He looked at me and Father and cocked his head to one side.

"I'm sorry Aro but I feel a little bit lost. Who is this young lady here?"The room was filled with my ringing laughter. I was everything but young. The Cullen's looked at me surprised and then looked even more surprised when Aro joined my laughing. He raised his hand and said.

"This young lady is my daughter. Let me introduce you to the princess of Volttera-Isabella Volturi."He smiled at me proudly and I bowed.

"Nice to meet you."I said and caught the boy with the golden curls `glance. I smiled at him and heard the low growl of the small female vampire, who was standing in the back. I cocked my head to one side and wondered if she was his mate. It would have been such a pity. He was so handsome and she was sooo...mmm...not me. He looked at the girl disapprovingly and then looked at me with a crooked smile. So she wasn`t his mate...good. I smiled happily and looked at Carlisle, who was looking at us curiously.

"I`m sorry but I`m still lost. How can she be your daughter? You are a vampire and she is a human."Asked one of the vampires and stepped forwards. He had messy copper hair and a really weird expression. Me and Father exchanged glances and then I started laughing. Didn`t he have a nose?

"I`m no human, sweetheart."I said and he crossed his hands before his chest. He frowned and looked like a stubborn child. I chuckled.

"But you have brown eyes and beating heart and pink cheeks and..."Father silenced him with a gesture. He squeezed my hand and looked over to the Cullen's.

"All of this is true, Edward, but it`s also part of her gift. Would you like to see for yourself?"All of the Cullen's nodded and Carlisle looked like he is going to explode of curiousness. I laughed lightly and the boy with the golden curls started laughing with me. My Father cleared his throat and I smiled apologetically to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and I grinned. It was time for a little show.

I moved in front of the Cullen's and said.

"I have the power of illusion."

"How so?" Asked Carlisle and took a step forwards. I smiled and then closed my eyes for a second, concentrating. I felt the familiar tingling in my belly and opened my eyes. The Cullen`s eyes widen and they all gasped in surprise. I knew exactly what they were seeing. My eye color blurred for a second and then from chocolate brown turned to crimson red, my skin slowly paled until it looked like snow, my hair, starting from the roots, turned from light brown to dark, almost black, brown. My features cleaned and now looked perfect and finally my heartbeat stopped. I smirked. I knew it looked super awesome. It was like watching my transformation to a vampire but without the annoying screams.

I heard my dad and my uncles low chuckles and looked over to the Cullen's. Their jaws were practically hitting the floor and their eyes were the size of a frying pan. One of the male vampires, who was even bigger than my father`s guards, stepped forwards and said with childish excitement.

"Wow Bella! That was so cool, can you do something else."I smiled widely. No one here called me Bella, my father and my uncles called me Isabella and the guards called me Isa. Well I called myself Bella but that didn`t really count, it was only in my head and no one was hearing it. It was really nice to hear it from someone else. I remember that my real mother used to call me that but that was so long ago that I sometimes doubted that she even existed.

I shook my head. I was the princess of Volterra,I wasn`t allowed to daydream in the middle of a meeting. I looked at the vampire, who was looking at me expectantly.

"I can do lots of stuff."I said. His eyes started to shine from excitement and he bounced like a toddler . I cocked my head to one side and looked him from head to toe. He looked scary indeed but he acted like a small kid and I`ve always loved kids so I decided that I liked him. I grinned at him and asked with a gentle voice."Would you like me to show you?"He eagerly nodded his head. I chuckled and closed my eyes for a brief second. I imagined myself and in the next moment I was surrounded by my duplicates. They looked exactly like me and did everything I wanted. I would say that they are very useful. Anyway, the big guy started clapping and Carlisle Cullen looked like a kid on Christmas. I turned around and looked at my father. He looked at me with his 'we need to talk now' look and I rolled my eyes.I made my shield expand so that my father was in it too and touched his hand. See I have a few powers. First, I have the power of the ilusion, second, I`m a shield, both physical and mental and third, when someone is under my shield I can read his thoughts. I smirked. Yeah, I was pretty damn cool.

"Should we tell them about my shield? I`m sure that the guy, who can read minds is pretty confused right now. Who is he anyway?"I asked him in my mind.

"The boy, who said you were a human,dear. I prefer not to tell them right now and for Edward, don`t worry about him."He said in his mind and winked. I smiled and tried to pull my hand back but he squeezed it and said.

"Isabella, I know you are having fun showing them your power but we still don`t know why they are here."Ohm. Fuck I forgot about that. I always got carried away when I had audience. I nodded and looked towards the Cullen's. This guy,Edward, looked like he had a headache, probably trying to figure out why he wasn`t able to read my thoughts and for a few minutes my Father`s. Ohh,who cares.

I realized that my duplicates were still around me so I took a deep breath and made them disappear. Enough with the fun, we had business to run. I composed my features and looked at the Cullen's.

"Okay, back to buisness. First,I want to know your names."I know I could just take it from my father`s or my unckles` heads but I didn`t want them to know about that,yet. I pointed to Penny-head."I know that you are Edward and that this is Carlisle but who are you,you,you,you and you?"I asked pointing to the unknown vampires before me. Carlisle bowed his head for a second and then moved in front of the others.

"I`m terribly sorry for our rudeness,princess. This is my wife Esme."He pointed to the small female next to him, who smiled warmly at me. He pointed to the petite female, who had growled to me earlier."This is Alice."He pointed to the big guy and to the woman standing next to him. She looked like a model, with her long blonde hair and perfect features. I don`t know why but I had the feeling that we`ll be great friends. I smiled at her and she reciprocated the smile."This is Emmett and his mate Rosalie."He finally pointed to the hot guy with the golden curls. Thank God that I was about to find out what his name was because it was seriously annoying to call him `the guy with the golden curls` every time I was thinking about him."And finally, this is Jasper."Mmm .Cool name. I involuntarily smiled at Jasper but then quickly composed my features.

" to what do we owe the honor of being in your lovely company?"I asked faking annoyenc. The truth was that I really loved it, when my father had visitors. We all get so bored here.

"Well, we are here to ask for your help."Said Carlisle and looked straight at my eyes. I could see in his topaz eyes his desperation's cocked my head slightly, never breaking our eye contact. I wonder what was so serious that they came here to seek our help. Usually vampires avoided meetings us.

"I`m going to need a little bit more than that."I said and stepped closer to them. I looked at Jasper, who was looking at me curiously. He really looked...delisious. My eye fucking was interrupted by Carlisle`s answer.

"A female vampire,Victoria,is creating an army of newborns in Seattle. We need your help to stop her. She is not being are many disappeared and dead people. She can expose us."There was something that he wasn`t telling us. I could see it in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by my father, who suddenly appeared next to me. I slowly turned my head towards him and he just nodded. I expanded my shield and he took my hand into his. I turned my head to look at Edward. He looked at us, again looking like he has a headache. He stared at me and I just winked.

"They are not telling us everything, Father."I said in my mind, never breaking my staring contest with Edward.

"I know,honey. Can you read Carlisle`s mind. I don`t want to do it myself, he`ll get suspicious."I nodded and focused on expanding my shield. And seriously? He was describing every single object in the room. Currently he was on Uncle Marcus` throne. I looked at Carlisle. Did he know about my powers or was he just taking precautions? I glanced at Aro,who was still holding my hand. I quickly expanded my shield over all of the Cullen's except, of course, Edward but they were all doing what Carlisle was doing. I had to suppress a giggle seeing Edward`s expression. He was looking like a lost child in a supermarket. I shrunk my shield so it was covering only me and Aro.

"Now what, Daddy?"I asked, still in my mind. He didn`t answer ,he just motioned to my uncles to come to us. I expanded my shield so now they were in it too.

We started communicating silently, only in our heads. The Cullen's never took their eyes from us but neither did I.I knew that there was something wrong and I was determined to find out what exactly. When we were done I stepped back and so did my father. He stepped forward and started talking in his charming voice.

"Dear friends, we decided that we are going to help you. Since we have no idea what is exactly going on, my lovely daughter will accompany you to Forks. When we know exactly how many newborns are there, we`ll send backup. Is that okay with you?"They all nodded."But first, I invite you to stay a few days,here,in Volterra us our guests. My daughter will need a few days to pack."He said and smiled at Cullen's nodded reluctantly and I smirked.

I was going to have so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"So where is your luggage? " I asked and turned around to look at Carlisle. Currently we were walking through the corridors of the palace to get to their suites. I was walking in front of them , then was Jasper and Edward, who I caught to look shamelessly at my ass. Not that I minded. Then were Carlisle and Esme, after them were Rose and Emmett and then the little bitch Alice.

"They are in our cars ." He said and I nodded. I was thinking to send someone from the guards to take them.

"How old are you?" Asked Edward and I turned my head to look at him disapprovingly. I shook my head slightly. He was seriously annoying but at least he was smoking hot. With his sex hair and hot abs. Yeah, he was hot but I couldn`t decide if he was hotter than Jasper.

"You ask a lady for her age? Bad move, love." I said with annoyed voice but winked at him. I didn`t want to be mean...for now. He smiled and I looked forward. I wasn`t going to tell them everything about myself but there was nothing wrong with telling them some things." I was changed when I was eighteen and that was exactly 5oo hundred years from this Sunday." I heard a few gasps. Yeah I was old, I wasn`t kidding when I said that I was everything but young. I turned my head to see their surprised and confused expressions. I repressed my laughter and looked at Jasper, who just smiled at me. Mmm... I think that he is hotter, I mean just look at this face. I grinned at my own stupidity.

"Why can`t I read your thoughts?" Asked Edward and I rolled my eyes. He was an annoying little thing. Plus I wasn`t going to tell them about my shield for now. I quickly started to think about a reply but I couldn`t think of anything so I decided to play dumb.

" You can read minds? " I asked and turned around to look at him with raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes. I guess that he wasn`t giving up.

"Please don`t tell me that the princess of Volturi don`t know practically every single thing about the biggest clan after yours." He was slowly but surely getting to my bad side and believe me nobody wants to be on my bad side. I tend to get really bitchy. I clenched my teeth and tried one last time.

"I don`t know what you are talking about,_ sweetheart_. " I practically growled the last part. Couldn`t he just take a hint. I didn`t want to tell him. Wasn`t it obvious?

"You are lying. Why aren`t you telling us?"He said in a very angry voice. Oh, bitch no. Nobody talks to me like this plus I let too many things go this day. I stopped and turned around, slowly. And as every time I got mad, my power started to show my anger. My hair grew longer and became jet black, my eyes started shining like there were flames in them, everything around the room became darker and the Cullen`s took a few steps back. They all looked scared from me but Jasper`s eyes shone with something else. Lust? Why lust? I was looking terrifying. Suddenly a wave of desire washed over me. I wanted to jump on him and don`t leave the bedroom for a few years. And then as suddenly as it came, it vanished, leaving me very curious. Aro never told me that there was another gifted , back to business. I looked at Edward, who took another step back and almost crashed into Esme.

"Did you just call me liar, boy?" I almost yelled. He shook his head no, his eyes full of fear. " I owe you no explanations! Who do you think you are? Why should I tell you, uh? Because you are Edward the Magnificent?" I heard Jasper`s and Emmett`s low chuckles. I guessed that their brother was just as annoying to them too. Edward shook his head again. "Don`t get on my bad side, okay? `Cuz you are not going to like it. Am I clear?" I asked and took a step closer to him.

"Yes." He said and I smiled.

"This wasn`t hard now, was it?" I asked and I transformed to my normal self. I turned around and started walking again. We climbed up the stairs to get to the guest rooms. I turned around to look at them and then leaned on the door of the best room. I looked at Jasper and winked at him. This was definitely going to be his room. It was the biggest one, it had a hot tub and a wonderful and very big bed. I smirked and cocked my head to one side.

"Now. Let me see if I got this right. Carlisle and Esme are in one suite, Rose and Em are in one suite too and you, you and you are in separate suites, right?" I asked and pointed to Edward, Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Edward nodded but the pixie bitch stepped forward and took Jasper`s hand into hers. I raised my eyebrow and Jasper did the same. From what I picked they weren`t a couple, right?

"No, actually me and Jazzy are going to sleep in one room. Am I right?" She said and put what I presumed to be her best bitch look. I looked at Jasper for confirmation. Come on dude, you can do so much better than her. I was so disappointed and slightly shook my head but suddenly Jasper`s face scrunched and he pulled his hand from Alice`s. She looked at him with surprise and confusion and his eyes were full of anger. Hmm... looks like there is something more to this story. He cocked his head to one side.

"No, Alice you are definitely not right. How could you just assume that after everything you did I`d be able share a room with you? I barely can stand being in one country with you." He said and suddenly I felt such anger and desire to rip the pixie`s head off. Again his power, I presume. He looked at me for a second then closed his eyes and then the sudden urge to kill disappeared. Hmm... very interesting and very cool. I wondered if he could make us feel any emotion that he wanted or maybe he could project only the emotions he was feeling. I had to ask him later. I looked at his family, expecting them to be sad or something but they all looked bored to death.

"But Jazzy... we are mates!" Alice half sobbed. I looked at her with disgust. How could she cry in public, that was so embarrassing, she looked pathetic.

"No, we are not. You made that perfectly clear and by the way I deserve someone much better than you."He said and was imagining things or did he looked at me while saying the last part. I smirked and looked at the pixie, who looked very, very embarrassed . If she was a human, she would have been blushing right now. I cocked my head and smiled evilly. I could help with that. Jasper caught me smirking like a villain and looked at me curiously. I just smiled wider and concentrated on Alice. After a second she was blushing like tomato . I made sure that this illusion looked very realistic, I even made her feel the heat from her blush. Her eyes widen and she squeaked.

"What is happening with me?" I started laughing along with Jasper and the rest of the Cullen`s. She just looked ridiculous, with her face, looking like tomato, her eyes widen in confusion and shock and her small fingers, touching her cheeks.

"I believe it`s called blushing, love." I said and smirked at her. She grasped Jasper`s hand and said in a high voice.

"Are you going to let her do this to me, Jazzy? To your mate? Defend me!" She demanded and practically started jumping. What was wrong with her? Was she deaf or very stupid. The boy just told her that he couldn`t stand her! He pulled his hand away and just shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders and made her blush go away. I was bored.

"Ok. So we need 5 suites right?" They all nodded and I smiled. I pointed to one of the doors. "This is Carlisle`s and Esme`s ." I gave them the key and they rushed to their room. Then I gave Edward`s, Rose`s and Em`s and Alice`s keys and directed them to their rooms. They all disappeared and I was left with Jasper. He smirked and leaned on the wall questioning me with eyes. I took his key from my pocket and moved away from the door of his suite. He took it from my hand and quickly unlocked the door. He nodded to come with him and I smiled. We went inside and he whistled.

"Nice suite." He said and I winked at him.

"It`s the best one." He cocked his head to one side and stepped closer to me. I quickly looked around the room and spotted a clock. Oops! I slapped my forehead and Jasper looked at me confused. How could I forget?

"What`s wrong?" I just shook my head but then smiled. I guessed that Jane wouldn`t mind if I invited more people. Hot people.

"Nothing. I just forgot that my best friend Jane is throwing some sort of a party later in my suite. " Was this disappointment in his eyes? Did he want to spend more time with me? I smirked. "I would love for you to come by the way. You`ll make it bearable." Not that I didn`t like parties, I just didn`t like Jane`s parties. She wanted us to play all those stupid games like Truth or Dare and 7 minutes in heaven. O, wait a sec . That meant that I could play truth or dare with the Cullen`s. Bella likey." Please come. And bring your lovely siblings with you." He looked hesitant. I put my puppy dog face." Pretty please? Come on, it`s going to be fun! Will play Truth or Dare but mostly will get really drunk." He looked at me surprised.

"But vampires can`t drink." I grinned at him. Poor little boy. He didn`t know anything.

"Don`t be so sure. Vampires can drink if the alcohol is special." I think that this sold the deal. He smirked.

"Will be there."

**Hey guys. I hoped you liked this chapter. **

**Please review and feel free to suggest some dares for the nest chapter.**


	3. The Party Part 1

Review and I promise that I`ll update really, really soon. ;)

BPOV

"By the way I invited my father`s guests to come us well. It`s not a problem, is it?" I smirked at Jane, already knowing her answer. She smiled at me and raised her eyebrow.

"They hot?" I laughed, thinking exactly how hot they were. Jane looked straight into my eyes, again trying to use her powers over me. I felt a slight pressure in my shield and gave her one of my shit eating grins. She frowned at me, Jane really hated that I was the only one, who she couldn`t use her powers on. That drove her insane. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed harder, seeing her mad expression. She knew that I was stronger than her and that my shield could not be broken but still she tried every single day. Maybe she hoped that one day she`ll catch me off guard. Yeah, like this was ever going to happen.

"They are insanely hot. Especially the blonde one and the copper haired one. Mm." I said and Jane looked at me suspiciously. She raised her eyebrow again.

"Which one will you choose, Isa?" She asked me and I looked at her like she was mad. Why did she think that I needed to pick one of them. I didn`t say I was interested in them. Although I was kind of. I smiled. And decided to play along.

"Will see." I said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and then clapped her hands, looking around my suite. Or more like a house . I bet that most of the houses were smaller than my suite. It was two storey, the first floor was basically a big living room, filled with lots of stuff. I had three couches, two TVs, ten loveseats, mini bar and many other. On the second floor was my enormous bedroom, my bathroom, my own little SPA and a big balcony with a lovely view.

"Come on, Isa. You have to decorate. I`m thinking black and midnight blue." She said and raised her eyebrow, knowing that these were my favorite colors. I winked at her and stood up from the ground. Jane really loved to organize parties when I was involved. It was pretty easy.

I went to her and took her hand and expanded my shield. She started imagining the room all in blue and black and I smiled. It looked amazing. I closed my eyes and felt the familiar tingling in my belly.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It looked amazing. The walls were in midnight blue and the furniture was all black. There were a few spots on the walls, which were covered in glitter, forming lips with fangs. They looked amazing and hilarious at the same time. I looked at ceiling and saw that it looked like a night sky. With big stars that twinkled. God… I loved the stars. I smiled happily and started spinning around. I heard Jane`s laughter but I didn`t really care.

I kept dancing/spinning around, a dark and beautiful melody, sounding in my head. I concentrated and with the next spin my hair grew a little bit longer, curled in beautiful big curls and pinned one of the sides with a gorgeous blue clip **(AN: Tutorial on my profile :D**). With the next spin my clothes turned into a mini vintage looking blue dress **(AN: Picture on my profile.) **It was really beautiful and made my legs look even longer .

I started laughing, still dancing to the beautiful melody in my head. Suddenly I heard footsteps and then a knock on my door. Mm…guests were arriving. I motioned to Jane to open the door and saw the Cullen`s. It was all of them except Carlisle and Esme. They all gasped at sight of the beautiful room then spotted me and gasped again . I was still dancing, my movements were graceful and slow, passionate. They weren`t the moves that today kids called dancing, it was a real dance, coming straight from my soul. I knew that I looked spectacular, my hair ,following my every movement and the my aquamarine and diamond necklace shining in the light **(AN: Picture on my profile.)**

I looked at the Cullen`s. The boys were looking mesmerized, Rose was looking almost proud and Alice was looking like her head was going to explode from envy.

There was another knock on the door and Jane went to open it. Hmm… the other guests arrived.

Chelsea, Heidi, Alec , Demetri and Felix stepped closer to me and knowing me all too well just rolled their eyes. They knew just how much I loved dancing and being in the centre of the attention. Now I had both.

Meanwhile the other part of the guard arrived and stopped to look at me . Cool, more public.

I smirked. The song in my head ended and I finished my dance with one last graceful spin.

I looked at my guests. Some of them were looking at me with pure adoration, some of them were looking at me with lust and Alice was looking at me with eyes full of envy. I grinned.

"Welcome darlings. Let the party begin ." I said and clapped my hands. Suddenly the lights went off and the big disco ball started spinning and shining, making the room look even more amazing. The music went on and I smiled at my guests.

Jane winked at me and took her brother`s hand into hers, dragging him in centre of the room to dance. The others followed their example and after a few minutes almost everybody was dancing. Almost.

Alice was sitting on the mini bar, drinking like there is no tomorrow. Edward was sitting on the couch, just looking around and Jasper and I were just staring at each other. I smiled at him. He was looking dashing with his dark jeans and black shirt. I cocked my head to one side, wondering what he was thinking. I knew that I could find out myself but I kind of felt bad for doing it the last time.

The song ended and when the new song started I grinned widely. That was one of my favorite songs. I just had to dance to it. I flashed myself in front of him and took his hand into mine. I felt tingling sensation, where our hands touched. Something like electricity. I gasped and looked at him, he looked just as confused as I was but tighten his grip on my hand. I smiled and leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

"Will you dance with me? I really love this song and I don`t want to dance alone." He smirked.

"You didn`t have this problem earlier." I rolled my eyes at him and started dragging him towards the dance floor. Just from the sight of me all of the people moved, making me a way to pass through. I smirked and looked at Jasper. He had a weird expression on his face. But I waved my hand in front of his face and he blinked.

"Are you okay." He nodded and I frowned. My song was over. We missed it. I sighed and Jasper smiled at me. It was all his fault but then he moved a little bit closer to me and all was forgiven plus another of my favorite songs started. Well…it wasn't a big surprise since I was the one, who chose the playlist. We weren`t going to miss this one.

I smiled seductively at Jasper and he swallowed hard and I started moving with the beat of the song.

Anberlin - Enjoy the Silence

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl  
_

All of the boys stopped what they were doing and started looking at me. I smirked and spun around, moving closer to Jasper.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
_

My favorite part of the song. I started moving my hips seductively, my hands sensually moving and touching my body. I looked at Jasper, who I admit, had amazing moves himself. Mm, these abs. I smirked and stepped back so that I could watch him. Suddenly I felt an arm sneaking around my waist. I spun around and saw that it was Demetri. He sort of had a thing for me. He always tried to get mt attention but always failed. Yeah, he was hot and yeah, we had a few great night together but with this everything ended. I guess not for him though. The party had started before like 20 minutes and he was already pretty drunk. He leaned forwards and tried to kiss me. I quickly concentrated and expanded my physical shield a little so that it wasn't so oblivious what I was doing. Demetri practically crashed himself into it and just I smirked and shook my head at him, never stopping my dance. I turned around to face the angry expression on Jasper`s face. Jealous, uh? He growled and put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Here was it again. The tingling sensation. Very, very weird.

_Vows are spoken_ _  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable  
_

His hands started moving all over my body and I put my hands on his chest, slowly moving them lower. His muscle`s clenched and I smirked. You haven`t seen anything yet, love.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
_

I turned around in his hands, my back facing him. I could feel his intoxicating breath, hitting my skin. I shuddered involuntarily and he pulled my hair off my shoulder. I felt his soft lips, kissing me just behind my ear, making me shudder again. My body was on fire, I could feel him everywhere. He continued trailing kisses along my neck and soon I was so turned on that I was one kiss away from jumping on him right now, in front of all this people. I smirked. It was my turn.

I pressed my body to his and started sliding down. He stopped moving for a second and then growled quietly. When I started raising up, I wiggled my ass, rubbing all the right places. I suddenly felt a wave of desire wash over me. It was insane, it practically consumed me. I guessed that it was Jasper`s power again. His hands grasped my waist roughly and I moaned. He turned me around and my eyes widen at the sight of him. He was still projecting lust and it was almost unbearable. It consumed me.

We were extremely close to each other, I could feel his intoxicating smell all around me and my head was dizzy. All I could see was his lips, slightly parted, waiting for me. My hands moved to his neck and tangled in his silky hair. I. Wanted. Him . That was all I knew. I looked up, at his eyes. They were full with so much passion that I couldn`t take it anymore.

I pulled him closer and crashed my lips in his. He grasped my waist and kissed me with such passion that all I could think was one giant, fat WOW.

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

I smiled through the kiss because the lyrics fitted exactly in this moment. " All I ever wanted. All I ever needed. Is here in my arms." He moved his hand to my hair and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. It was a good thing that we didn`t need to breathe. Suddenly we were interrupted by someone, who cleared his throat. I pulled away and turned around to look at the intruder with furious expression. I was just starting to really enjoy myself. Damn!

"It`s time for the games, Isa." Said Jane and winked at me.

Well… this should be interesting.

**Hey, hey! I really hope that you liked it. **

**Review and I`ll update really soon.**


End file.
